Why Won't You Remember?
by bananasRkewl
Summary: Through training and turmoil, she finally defeated him in his Castle. Years ago, they were best friends, united through a promise before they went their separate ways. Imagine her surprise, though, when he didn't recognize her...(Oneshot)


**a/n: I'm back! :D And as nervous as ever. But here's this oneshot I had put together that other day. :3 I love N, I wish I had his hair...**

**Thank you to Honeycloud Of RiverClan and nekopyon for reviewing and giving me someone to talk to! xD And thanks to Rhette, for offering her (I assume you're a girl ^.^) help! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or N or his hair D':**

* * *

_ "How...how long will you be gone?"_

_ A ten year old girl with thick, brown hair asked her companion the simple question. Innocence laced her almost begging voice. The swing set they sat on didn't seem so fun anymore. The sun was going down and soon they'll have to return to their own homes, an action both of them were not looking forward in doing. This may be the last time they meet before time takes its toll._

_ Amber rays glimmered off of his green hair. The boy with the ponytail, almost as thick as his friend's, didn't reply. He himself didn't know the answer._

_ "I-I don't know. Father didn't tell me where I am going." His voice cracked, loosing all its allure. "But it's important. He says the fate of all the Pokemon in this world depended on me. That I'll become the Master and help Pokemon win their freedom. I'm not sure if I want to go...I-I"_  
_ The green-haired boy's sentences broke off. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He was confused and lonely, misunderstood and manipulated. The only person he had in the world was the young girl hugging him, as he let his tears run down her shoulder._

_ "I'm so scared! I don't know what's going on, and nobody would tell me. Everyone at the Castle wants me to be the Master. What Master? I don't want to be the Master of Pokemon, I want them to be free! You can understand that, right Hilda? I never knew anyone else besides you who would stick by me and listen to what I have to say. They are taking you away from me! They called me foolish! Selfish! They convinced me that I was abnormal. They wanted to get rid of me, but I survived. Now my father wants to send me on a mission. A project I don't know about. I don't want to go. I'm scared. I'm really scared, Hilda. I-"_

_ "Shhh..." Hilda whispered, her sapphire eyes closing under her cap. "Don't think about that. They will never take me away, even if they bet their lives on Arceus. Because I will always be in here." She pointed to his chest. "How can I ever leave someone as special as you, N? You are not abnormal, nor foolish or selfish. You understand Pokemon in a way no trainer ever would. You're special, and your heart is too. I hope you will always keep me in that heart."_

_ N nodded on her shoulder, embarrassed that he had cried so much. His Father had always told him that he had a girl's heart. But it was special, right? Hilda's words touched him so much that he was about to tear up again._

_ "W-W-Will I ever see y-you a-again?" N whispered._

_ Hilda nodded enthusiastically. "For sure! I'll work day and night to train my Pokemon in the most kindest way as possible, and then someday I might face you in battle. Just you wait!" She ruffled his hair, making him smile._  
_Moments before, he had refused on leaving. But he knew, deep inside, that they'll meet once his training was over. Until then, every cell of his being would yearn for that day..._

* * *

Two figures stood in the bloodied battlefield.

Two figures were silhouetted by the dim light of the Castle, shadows mirroring defeat and triumph. A girl and a boy. Having won the battle between them, the girl withdrew her Pokemon. She spoke.

"Stop looking at me like that. You know why I'm here, N."

The young man with translucent green hair kept staring his opponent. Lost in his own brooding thoughts, or unconvinced that he was defeated, N kept his eyes emotionless. The girl looked slightly offended.

"It's not n-nessesary."

Hilda shivered from his gaze. Had she came all the way here for nothing? After all those years of trying, is he going to walk away and shut himself from her?

No. She won't let him. He was her best friend.

"Dude, it's me! Why aren't you saying anything?! I'm Hilda White, remember?"

N gave no reply. His long, emerald hair framed his otherwise lifeless eyes, as he stood there like a robot. "Who are you?"

What? What happened to him? He should recognize her.

B-but how can it be? They were best friends, all those years ago. They knew each other as toddlers! She and him were together 24/7 before he had to run off to some unknown region to help his father with a "project."

And now here they are, five years later. How could he forget? She had worked her heart out to become a Pokemon Trainer, to defeat all the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four as well. Not to mention training her beloved Pokemon just so that they would be worthy to fight the boy standing before her. It was the only way to meet him!

A-and h-h-he doesn't even remember...?

"Don't be stupid, N. That Organization can't do that to you. It won't! I know it won't." Or would it?

N raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What are you talking about? The Organization is my home. It's a part of me."

"No! **NO**! You don't** care** about the Organization! Team Plasma is NOTHING to you! Remember? It was helping Pokemon that have been captured unwillingly. It was your lifetime goal, and now you're doing THIS?!" Hilda was shocked, almost to tears. She held them in for a bit longer.

Once again, N looked confused. But his silky voice was as calm as ever. "What makes you think that?"

"You told me. You told me everything five years ago. Why can't you understand? You promised that you would keep me in your heart. Remember? Why can't you remember, N?"

_Why can't you remember..?_

_Why can't you remember...?_

_Why can't I remember?!_

His mind was blank. He has nothing to think about, no memories, no personal goal, reflecting blankness on more blankness. Just one small command was programmed into his brain: Become Master.

Become Master. Master of what...?

_...Everyone at the Castle wants me to be the Master. What Master? I don't want to be the Master of Pokemon, I want them to be free..._

N was suddenly flung into a dizzy state. He stumbled backwards, fighting to catch his breath.

"N? N, are you okay?" Hilda rushed to his side, concerned. What on earth is going on?

_..I want them to be free!..._

_..You can understand that, right Hilda?"_

"NO!" N collapsed to the stony floor in pain, a headache overcoming him. What's happening? Are those voices his, or someone else's?

Hilda took action. She sent out her Gothitelle, commanding it to check his head for something wrong. "Please, anything. Show me anything."

Gothitelle did as it was told. Using a weak Dream Eater attack, it was able to withdraw some psychic waves coming from N's brain.

_ "You're special, and your heart is too."_

Hilda nearly jumped as that thought was broadcasted to her. Didn't she say that to him before he left? Was he perhaps, brainwashed, while serving Team Plasma? Maybe this was his way of...remembering.

"N, hang in there, please!"

"I-I-I...AGHH!"

_"You're special, and your heart is too..." A figure embraced him, murmuring those words._

_Hilda?_

_"I hope you will always keep me in that heart..."_

N blacked out.

_Searching for a voice, N called out. A flame ignited in his hands, bursting into light._

_ "N! Please wake up!" A female voice spoke through the darkness, almost to tears. "Please."_

_ He let the radiance take over him..._

_ "N!"_

* * *

"Huh?" The green-haired teen's eyes flew open, catching the sight of the Castle's intricate ceiling. In front of that, though, was a girl.

"Thank Arceus you're alright! You went out for a minute." She had been fanning him with his hat. He could feel the cushion of his poofy hair under him, which took in most of the impact from the fall. If it didn't, then he would've been out for hours.

"What?" He inquired. Hilda helped him up. N looked at his hands to find himself trembling. Why?

"You've had a flashback, I think. Team Plasma brainwashed you when you joined them. Are you okay? You're shaking..."

N turned around to her, looking confused. "Who are you?"

Hilda panicked. "I'm Hilda! I'm your friend! Remember? We just battled!" _No. No. Please, don't forget again..._

"We did?" N looked at her, and she didn't seem familiar at all.

_"How can it be?"_ His memory was erased again. To him, they have never met before.

"Yes! You have to listen to me. I am your friend, I was the only one who listened to you. Remember? You never wanted to join Team Plasma, but you had to! That's why they brainwashed you, that's why you can't recall any memories about me. You don't remember anything about your past life, because they took it away from you! Did you know that you just had a flashback before you blacked out? You remembered, but it was lost again. Why did they have to..why...don't you recognize me?"

N looked at her, unconvinced, but slightly amused. What on Earth was she talking about?

And what is this BRAINWASHING? Is this her way of insulting Team Plasma?!

After a long silence, he finally spoke, in a voice formed from pure monotony. "If you'd excuse me, I have businesses to attend to." He retrieved his hat, and brushed past her. He started walking away, away from the girl. Hilda was stupefied.

She grabbed N's arm, shocking him. His face jerked back to face her blue eyes, which were on the verge of tears. He stayed calm.

"I'm going to ask you ONE last time, Natural. Do you remember me?"

How did she know his real name?! How long has it been since someone used it? N's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No." He freed his arm from her hand, and proceeded to walk away, not looking back.

Hilda was defeated. He's gone. There's no more N. The one with the big heart, the one that had treasured Pokemon. Just this shell of a human, walking away from her.

Where was the little ten year old that sat with her at sunset, playing on the swings and singing songs? The one with a pure and innocent heart filled with so much motivation and hope, on a dream that was taken away from him? Where was that shy smile he gave when she ruffled his hair?

"N...w-why won't you remember...?"

A single tear slipped down her face. Then another. And another.

She faced the back of the figure walking away from her, beautiful green hair spilling down from it under his cap. Everything was blurred through her eyes, each tear clouding her vision until she was blinded. She sobbed in the dim light of the Castle, alone.

The footsteps traveling away from her stopped. Hilda looked up, wiping at her face. There was no one there except for herself and the Castle. Unless-

Two familiar arms hugged her from behind. Hilda gasped. "N-N-N?!" But why? That question, as well as a million others, tore at her brain.

N turned her around so that she faced him. "Shhh...it's alright. I'm here."

Hilda threw her arms around him cried into his shoulder. He was pleasantly warm. "You came back..."

N didn't reply. He just stood there embracing her, lost in his own thoughts.

"It's okay. Please don't cry, or I'll cry too."

Hilda finally separated from him, her hat lopsided. N had the dignity to straighten it for her.

"Now listen. In this world, the possibilities are endless, but life is just too short. Why cry when you can go out and experience them firsthand before you have to leave them, undiscovered?" He smiled gently, patting her head. N turned gracefully, walking away.

"Wait!"

Hilda had one last thing to say. She was stunned at his sudden show of affection, and hoped with all her heart that old N had returned. "Why...why did you do that?"

N's eyes looked as if he was reliving a dream, glazed with a slight nostalgia. "Because...because someone once did the same to me."

He was gone.

It was only a start. But to Hilda, it meant the world to her. Alone in the Castle, by the candlelight mimicking the sunset they had seen all those years ago, she smiled.

"You remembered."

* * *

a/n: I hope the plot was clear in this one. Sorry if it was crappy, but I've always wondered why N was so aloof and mysterious, so brainwashing came to mind:) By the way, I used Hilda for this because she and N both have poofy hair \(^3^)/ I don't know if I ship them though..*shot*

Thanks for reading and PLEASE tell me what you think!~ c:


End file.
